


wine

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk flirting, F/M, Fluff, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: another dialogue prompt request. this time it was: 32. “Boo?” - “You’re my boo.”





	wine

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr: https://anon-drabble.tumblr.com   
> if you're able, i definitely recommend you visit the tumblr where i do reblog prompts like these and also post additional content like much shorter fluff pieces and headcanons.

What had begun as a quiet night (and a peaceful date) had quickly taken on a new note. Jumin had just purchased a new winery and to market it effectively, he would try each of their wines. MC wished to learn about wine tasting so they planned an evening of it. MC assured Jumin she’d be able to drink the wine and understood that she would need to spit the wine out after tasting so as to not get drunk. She also promised that she had a high alcohol tolerance.

At least one of those turned out to be a lie.

They began tasting the wines. At the first drink, Jumin saw MC’s face and knew she wasn’t a big wine drinker. But that was okay. He trusted his own judgment. Even a  night doing nothing would be worthwhile if it was with her. She did spit the wine out between sips but she seemed to let the wine go to her head. It was obvious to Jumin, who had spent many hours just observing her. He knew her habits intimately.

Jumin called down for dinner earlier than he planned but he hoped some food would sober MC for the second round. Their dinner was spent in hushed conversation with vows of love leaving both of their lips. Jumin didn’t take his eyes off of her the entire time. Sometimes he still feared losing her if he so much as looked away. He was doing better as of late and not as paranoid as he once was but he didn’t see the harm in spending more time around her as long as she had no complaints. And it was hard to complain about the attentions of someone as handsome as Jumin. In short, they were a couple still very much in love and enjoying how fresh and new it was.

The bit of food did help MC some. She wasn’t quite as tipsy for round two. But she still had a pleasant fuzz that would quickly turn to a much denser fog around her senses. She could have asked to stop and Jumin would have listened. He could have easily suggested they stop. He knew she was getting drunk. But his curiosity and amusement won out and they continued. Jumin mostly gave his attention to MC but he still completed his work. He made notes on each wine, silently and mentally making his decisions. Soon, though, the liquored-up MC stole his attention completely.

He pulled her away from the wine, and they retired to a small loveseat in front of a fire. Jumin put his arms around his love.

“Did we finish the wine?” she asked, confused. She had no memory of moving to the couch. But she glanced up, saw Jumin’s expression and smiled. “You’re pretty.”

“And you are drunk,” Jumin replied, the small traces of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “I finished. I am confident the wine I selected will produce good profits for C&R. With work done, it is time for my pleasure.” Jumin placed a soft kiss on MC’s lips, taunting her. The kiss was so soft and so barely there, it was almost tickling.

MC tried to lean into the kiss but Jumin was able to predict her movement and he pulled away at the same instant, causing MC to fall into his chest instead. She still seemed to be confused and love-struck and it took her some time to respond to his words. “Oh. Did I help?” she asked. MC closed her eyes, and tried to aim herself towards Jumin’s lips. It was all too easy for him to avoid her sad attempts. She made a soft whining noise, which made Jumin chuckle to himself. It was cute to see her so desperate for affection from him. She obviously loved him and though her drunken self was more than a little helpless, he enjoyed seeing this new side of her.

“You did help. But why did you tell me you could drink? You need not lie about such a thing.”

MC opened her eyes again and sighed, pouting. She almost seemed sober for a second. “Because you and V talked about how you love to share wine. I wanted to share it with you too and I thought you’d say no if you knew I wasn’t as good at holding my alcohol.” She hung her head. “You enjoy wine and I wanted to enjoy it with you. If it’s important to you, it’s important to me.”

Jumin finally kissed MC again. She let out a happy breath, and tried to kiss him back. “I understand. However, you do not need to lie about that. I will spend time with you whenever you ask. More than that, for I want to spend all my time with you as well.” He kissed her again, though she yawned when he released her lips again. “Allow me to put you to bed, my love.”

MC giggled sleepily. “Mmm, put me to bed,” she replied, though her eyes were already closed as if she had fallen asleep.

Jumin carried her to his bed, carefully placing her down. When it came time to cover her, he tried to put the sheet over her first. She objected, and kicked it off. Jumin only pulled it back up, over her head. She kicked it down again, trying to stifle her laughter. He brought it up a final time, this time covering her head with the sheet as well. He took his place beside her in the bed but was surprised by her quick movement. She threw the sheet over Jumin’s head while he was still sitting up. The sheet hung limply over her head, while MC began nearly rolling with laughter.

“Jumin! You look so silly!” She nearly cried from laughing too much. “Ah! It’s a ghost! Oh no! A scary ghost! I’m so frightened! Where is my brave Jumin to protect me?” she mock-wailed, though Jumin remained still under the white sheet. She poked where she thought his forehead was. “Psst. Jumin… Say ‘boo’!”

“Boo?”

“You’re my boo.”

Jumin slowly pulled the sheet off his head. “You need your sleep. You are not making sense.”

“I am too!” she whined. “It means I love you! It was FUNNY because you were a ghost. Zen would have laughed.” She tried to make Jumin jealous by bringing up Zen, though it didn’t work for her. Even Jumin knew Zen would not have found that funny.

“Sleep, my love. If you behave and go to sleep like a good girl, I will reward you tomorrow.”

Her eyes went wide. “You mean…” She didn’t dare hope for the “special treat” Jumin sometimes surprised her with.

“Yes. I will make you cat-shaped pancakes.” Jumin gently pushed her down onto the pillow. “But only if you go to sleep now.”

“Cat-shaped pancakes! For me! Meow!” She finally closed her eyes and soon her breathing slowed.

“My adorable MC. Never change. I love you,” Jumin whispered in her ear, sliding his arms around her in a comfortable position for him to sleep in.


End file.
